


It Started Innocent Enough

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy move into a relationship rather quickly and it ends in smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Innocent Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for thinking of reading this fic. It means a lot to me to be joining such a fantastic fanbase that is the Cartinelli fan- 
> 
> Yeah, this is fluffy smut. It's pretty good, at least I think so, so enjoy it and tell me how I could make it better in the comments.
> 
> Also, I like to think that Peggy really isn't good with sexual tension and at some point probably threw Steve up against a wall and kissed that boy until someone found them and she had to relinquish her hold on him.

            It started off slowly; kisses to cheeks or shoulders, too tight hugs, lingering fingers… Peggy couldn’t pinpoint the moment it started, but sometime after Angie and she moved into Howard’s villa, she started kissing Angie’s hand in greeting. It was an English gesture which Angie made sure to tease Peggy about, but Angie never seemed to mind. Angie, in return, would kiss Peggy on the cheek with a mega-watt smile when she got home.

            Their shows of affection progressed rapidly from there. Peggy pulled Angie in for her kiss on the cheek after kissing Angie’s hand. Angie’s kiss came with a hand on Peggy’s hip and a laugh that had even Peggy grinning.

           Then one frightfully hectic morning, Peggy kissed Angie goodbye.

           “Pegs! Your lunch!” Angie chased the brunette currently pulling on her coat to their door.

           Peggy flashed her a grateful smile and closed her hand around the bag Angie held out to her, “Thank you darling, see you tonight!” Peggy leaned in and pecked Angie on the lips before hurtling out the door to the waiting cab.

           Angie stood in the doorway for a bit after that. Her eyebrows didn’t know where to settle on her face and mirrored her surprise and confusion quite well. It’d only been a taste, but Angie was fairly certain she wouldn’t mind another.

           Angie was fairly useless at work that day.

           Peggy, for her part, was completely useless at work, so much so that Thompson took Daniel’s advice and sent her home early.

           She’d settled into her cab ride and heaved out a sigh that quickly became a gasp of horror. Peggy sat in the back of that cab, for her entire ride, chastising herself for the slipup. Her cab ride home that evening was twice as bad because Angie had the lunch shift and would beat her home.

           Peggy opened the door and, for the first time in two months, walked silently into their home. She heard humming from the kitchen and smelled the unmistakable scent of Italian cuisine. Peggy quirked an eyebrow as she sidled up to the kitchen doorway.

           Angie was dancing. Angie was making meatballs, Peggy’s favorite. Had Angie gotten a part in a play? Peggy frowned, no, she hadn’t had an audition today. Peggy grimaced, the only thing different about today was _that_.

           Peggy stepped into the kitchen gingerly, only to have Angie turn and smile a smile that practically made Peggy weak in the knees from relief.

           Angie sashayed over to Peggy and laced her fingers into Peggy’s, Peggy stood stock still, “Good evening,” Angie said with a hideous English accent, “Darling.” And she kissed Peggy’s hand.

           Peggy smiled and began to apologize for her misstep earlier, but Angie kissed Peggy’s wrist causing Peggy’s readied apology to stick in her throat. Angie kissed Peggy’s forearm next, glancing up to see Peggy’s reddening face. Angie stood straight and looped her arm around Peggy’s waist, pulling her close, Peggy sucked in a breath at their now joined hips and stared at Angie.

           “You know,” Angie said, looking at Peggy’s wide eyes through her eyelashes, “A girl’s first kiss really oughtn’t be a kiss goodbye.” Angie smirked and leaned closer to Peggy, “But, ya know,” Angie breathed over Peggy’s lips, “ya can make it up to me.”

           Peggy’s mouth opened but only a whimper came out.

           Angie pulled back with a laugh, “I’ve finally stumped the great Peggy Carter huh?” She spun away from Peggy, the brunette’s hands clenching with the loss, and walked over to the stove to finish dinner. “Well, ya can be stumped after dinner, go get cleaned up!”

           Peggy stumbled out of the kitchen. The rest of the night was obviously absent of physical contact except for the overly chaste kiss and flirtatious wink Angie gave Peggy before they went to their separate rooms.

           Peggy did not sleep well that night.

           Nearly six days of kisses slowly growing in intensity later, Peggy broke at breakfast.

           They were both preparing for their day, cold cereal and fruit for breakfast. They kissed whenever they passed each other, a game which was quickly becoming their favorite. Peggy whipped around to collect bowls and Angie headed the other way for the milk, they grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss, but Peggy’s hand slipped around Angie’s waist and she twirled them around.

           She didn’t break the kiss. In fact, Peggy deepened it, using her slight height advantage to lean over Angie. Angie sucked in a breath and grabbed at Peggy’s sleeves. Peggy groaned and slipped her free hand into Angie’s wonderfully bouncy hair and tugged Angie’s head back.

           Angie nearly sighed in relief when Peggy’s lips found her throat, “Peg-gy.” Angie did not expect the avid growl from the woman holding her, nor did she expect Peggy to slip both of her hands to Angie’s hips and pull Angie up her own hips to hold Angie at her waist.

           Peggy’s lips reconnected with Angie’s and Angie really couldn’t help her legs wrapping around the English woman’s waist. Neither were thinking when Angie’s hands buried themselves in Peggy’s hair and Peggy walked them over to the kitchen table.

           It was when Peggy’s thighs hit the table and her hands moved to Angie’s skirt that Angie remembered that she ought to be remembering something. “Peggy!” she gasped between the kisses pressing into her throat, “Pe-egs!”

           Peggy’s hands ceased their climb up Angie’s thighs and she pulled away from Angie’s collarbone, breathless, “Yes? Darling? What?” Angie stared at her, Peggy was flustered in the best way and the look in her eyes made it especially difficult to think. “Angie,” Peggy’s hands kneaded into Angie’s thighs, “If you have nothing to say, I would really like to take off your skirt.”

           Angie blinked, “Work.” She curled her fingers into Peggy’s blouse and pulled her into a kiss, “mmh, we, have work, we should get ready…”

           Peggy groaned into another kiss and flexed her fingers, causing Angie to shudder, “You’re not being very convincing darling.” Peggy slipped from Angie’s mouth to her jaw line, kissing up to her ear.

           Angie pulled on Peggy’s blouse and whined, “Well, you’re makin’ it awfully hard.”

           Peggy grinned and nibbled at Angie’s ear, “What am I making very hard?”

           Angie gasped and pulled away, “You!” She slapped Peggy’s arm, her face reddening as Peggy laughed and pulled away. Angie took a while to get all of the lipstick off of her neck and face, not that she really minded because Peggy’s hair was an absolute mess.

           That day they were both overly productive at work.

           “Carter!” Thompson’s voice came from down the hall, interrupting the paperwork Peggy had thrown herself into. Peggy sighed and hoisted herself to her feet, walking down the hallway toward Thompson’s office.

            Angie got several knowing looks from the girls on staff that day. She didn’t know how they could tell, not that anything had actually happened, perhaps she was smiling more than usual? Either way, by the time she got home she was grinning and blushing and humming and overall enjoying what could possibly come from this evening, or, more importantly, _who_ could come from this evening.

            Peggy stood just inside the door, checking her bags one last time. Boots, pants, hand gun, lipstick, blouses, grappling-hook, heels, ridiculous camera pen…

            Angie walked in the door and stopped. Peggy looked up from her suitcase. Angie looked down at the suitcase. Peggy grimaced at the same time Angie did.

            “Did I scare ya away so easily?” Angie joked as she tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

             Peggy sighed, stood, and walked over to Angie. She smiled sadly and rubbed Angie’s crossed forearms, tugging until she could lace her fingers with Angie’s, “I will be gone for three days. No more.”

             Angie huffed and bit her lip, glancing around Peggy to look in the open suitcase, it looked like more gear than three days, “Is that a promise?”

             Peggy pulled Angie close and slipped a hand under Andie’s jaw, “Darling” she leaned in and kissed Angie’s still pouting lips, “If” another kiss, “I” another kiss and Angie stopped pouting, “do not” Peggy pushed Angie backwards, “make it” Angie’s back hit the door and she sucked in a breath, “back” Peggy’s lips travelled down Angie’s chin, “I will” Peggy unbuttoned Angie’s blouse to kiss along her collarbone, “find _multiple_ ways” Peggy’s lips dragged over Angie’s quickly heating chest, “to make it up to you.” Peggy finished her statement with a low groan as she tugged at Angie’s bra with her teeth.

             Peggy tore herself away from Angie’s wondrous skin and looked at her. Angie’s face was completely red, her bosom obvious with her heaving breaths, and overall Peggy was very happy with the mess she’d left Angie Martinelli in.

             A car horn beeped out its arrival and Peggy rolled her eyes, “Daring, I will be back to finish this. That’s a promise.” She bent forward and kissed Angie’s nose before turning and collecting her suitcase.

            By the time she’d turned back to the door, holding her suitcase, hat, and jacket Angie had collected herself enough to pull Peggy into an almost chaste kiss, “be safe, make good choices, save the world.”

           Peggy actually laughed at that, “thank you, darling, you are far too good for me.” She leaned down and nuzzled against Angie’s nose.

          A more insistent car horn pulled the two apart. One more kiss and Peggy was out the door.

 

         Five days later and Angie was quite put out. Peggy had sent her a note through a note from a note from a friend’s friend letting Angie know she was alright but needed a few extra days. Angie conceded that at least, Peggy had sent some communication.

         She sighed as she turned on the shower. Angie turned to look in the mirror and frowned, “She better come back half dead or I’ll make her half dead.” Angie sighed again, _maybe all dead._

         Angie entered the shower, letting the now steaming water run over her too tense muscles. A double shift at the L and L and worrying about Peggy was not helping her body in any way. Angie lathered the shampoo into her head, scrubbing a bit too roughly in her frustration.

_Screw it, not like I’m gettin’ any tonight anyway._ Angie let out a snort and leaned against the shower wall, her hands coming up to her breasts. Peggy whispering in her ear and practically screwing her against their front door was not a difficult image to conjure up and Angie groaned. She slipped her hands down her hips, following the water trails, imagining Peggy’s nails instead of her own.

         The water running over her lips had nothing on Peggy’s kisses but it’d have to do. Angie’s left hand wound back up to her chest while her right hand continued south, slipping through the hair and teasing over Angie’s clit. Angie sucked in a breath, “ _goodness Ang, you are quite tense, allow me to help.”_

         A car horn beeped as Angie slid a finger inside herself and Angie all but bit through her lip in surprise. “Merde!” Angie hurriedly washed out the shampoo still clinging to her hair and turned off the water. The door slammed downstairs and several bangs followed. Angie grabbed a towel and all but ran out of the bathroom.

         Peggy was tromping up the stairs, shucking her coat off as quickly as possible. Angie opened the door to the bathroom and turned to see her, heart pounding in her chest,, “Peggy! Stai Bene?”

                Peggy walked fast enough that she caught the last Italian word on Angie’s lips with a kiss that brought Angie’s previous thoughts back full force, “Yes, my darling.” Peggy pushed Angie back into the door frame and Angie all but moaned into her mouth.

                Angie smelled of lavender and pasta and everything Peggy hadn’t had the last five days and Peggy _wanted her_. Peggy pushed Angie’s arms up against the door and breathed out, “Stay.” Angie let out a squeak but didn’t move.

                When Peggy bit down on the wonderful skin between Angie’s neck and collarbone Angie let out more than a squeak. “Peg-Peggy, uh, what happ-eep!” The end of her question was cut off when Peggy pulled the towel from around her chest and tossed it into the hallway.

                Peggy leaned down and kissed between Angie’s breasts, running her lips across the smooth skin until she could nip at the tops of Angie’s breasts. “O-okay, we should probably talk la-cavolo!” Peggy grinned around Angie’s nipple and scratched up Angie’s sides with her newly filed fingernails, reveling in the shudder that passed through the woman in front of her.

                Angie’s hands finally dropped from their position on the door when Peggy bit down on her nipple, a sharp intake of breath alerted Peggy right before two hands bunched up on her shoulders. Peggy almost giggled when she kneeled down and gripped Angie’s hips, Angie all bark and no bite, she would soon learn that in many ways Peggy was the exact opposite.

                “Woah, Peg, that’s not really somet-“ the rest of Angie’s reasoning turned into a garble as Peggy nipped at her hip and quickly lifted Angie’s left leg to get at her thigh. Angie’s hands started to dig into Peggy’s shoulders and, though kneeling was a good place for prayer, Peggy didn’t bother. Her hands came around to knead into Angie’s ass and she growled against Angie’s thigh.

                “Angie, darling, I need your permission before I can continue.”

                Angie looked down and complete exasperation covered her face, “Fottuto davvero? La testa è già tra le mie gambe!” Peggy quirked a smile and blew hot air down through Angie’s curls causing Angie’s hips to bounce toward her. “Sì, per l'amor di dio!”

                Peggy turned her head again and kissed Angie’s thigh, she really needed to calm down because honestly this was going much faster than she had anticipated. Peggy breathed in deeply and a thought popped into her head, _Angie smells like home._ Peggy smiled at that, _now I’m going senile._

                “Peggy,” Angie said, in a voice much higher in pitch than usual. “I don’t really know how much Italian ya know but I’ll reiterate what I said-” Peggy felt Angie’s heel press into her back and Angie didn’t need to finish the statement.

                Peggy dragged her fingers down Angie’s ass and then her thighs and all the way down to her calves. For all of Angie’s nicknames, Peggy would consider Leggy Angie to be appropriate too.

                Angie curled her fists into Peggy’s shoulders when the older woman pushed her mouth in between Angie’s thighs. She didn’t curse this time because Peggy went directly to her clit and it was like all the pressure building over her for the past five days was sloughing off her with every pass of the English woman’s –extraordinarily skilled- tongue. Peggy’s hands were on her thighs and arse and Angie was practically blinking back tears, she released her death grip on Peggy’s left shoulder just so she could cover her mouth.

                The things Angie wanted to say would get her thrown into a deeper pit of hell than even her mother could have ever guessed.

                Angie’s heel and leg pressed into Peggy’s back enough that she was forced further forward and almost had to brace herself against the door. “Pe-Peggy.”

                Peggy almost whined at Angie’s groan. Angie was everywhere, flooding her senses, and Peggy wanted this, wanted more, because she’d waited for _so long_. Peggy pushed up, wrapping her arms around Angie’s hips and pulling her down, and Peggy slipped her tongue into Angie and felt her spasm, the hand on Peggy’s right shoulder nearly tore her blouse. She slipped a hand around Angie’s front and ground down on her clit and Angie pitched forward, bracing all her weight on Peggy.

                “Cazzo!” Peggy licked up Angie’s folds and then pushed back into her, quickening her pace as Angie’s muscles began to lock around her. She scratched down Angie’s leg and sucked on Angie’s clit until the woman above her spasmed and ground down onto Peggy.

                Peggy licked haphazardly a few more times until Angie began to settle down. She ran her hands up Angie until she could pull the exhausted woman down and into her lap. Both were breathing hard and Peggy couldn’t help pressing fervent kisses to any part of Angie she could reach.

                Angie was about as wrapped up in Peggy Carter as she could be and the post-coital glow was something to be reckoned with. Angie hummed at the kisses pressing into her skin and hair and turned her head so she could receive some proper kisses. Peggy’s lips were incredibly energetic and very soon Angie’s attention was caught by the fact that she was naked and the aftermath of Peggy’s fantastic work was probably getting the crotch of Peggy’s trousers wet.

                Angie pulled back only to have Peggy follow her forward until her back was up against the door again, this door was quickly becoming her favorite. Peggy’s hands were grasping at Angie’s sides and hips and her kisses were causing everything to get a bit hazy and Angie _really_ wanted to get Peggy naked too.

                “Pegg-” Angie tried to speak but there was apparently a ravenous woman attacking her and Angie really could not find it in herself to mind. Peggy pressed another kiss into her mouth and Angie groaned and Peggy’s hand slipped back between Angie’s thighs and Angie sort of stopped thinking even as Peggy pushed up so that the back of her hand was rubbing into Peggy’s crotch.

                Because really, having Peggy Carter in some sort of lust induced haze, breathing out her name between moans and practically rutting up against her outside of their bathroom wasn’t the worst thing to happen in Angie’s life.

 

                Peggy woke up very sore, everywhere. A warm body was laying on top of her and that really wasn’t helping. She opened her eyes to see Angie staring down at her. This was not the worst way to wake up, certainly better than the time in France with the shotgun pointed at her face.

                Peggy smiled, “Good morning.”

                Angie practically giggled, “G’morning to you!” Angie shifted to poke Peggy in the nose but hit one of the older woman’s sore spots and Peggy grimaced. “Pegs, are you okay?”

                “Mhh, yes, just a bit sore from 5 days of travel and then some rather… strenuous activity.”

                Angie grinned, “Well, I’m not the one who started the 4th round, so don’t go blamin’ me!”

                Peggy scoffed, “We only did it three times, what do you mean 4th round?”

                The smirk that spread over Angie’s face is one that Peggy would soon become intimately familiar with, and the hand that slid up her thigh was one that she was already intimately familiar with, “Mhh, this one?”

                Peggy inhaled sharply and swallowed, “Ah, I see.” Angie’s hand cupped Peggy’s sex but Angie didn’t do anything. “Uh?”

                Angie looked on innocently, “What? I said I didn’t start it.”

                “Oh, of course, how silly of me.” Peggy sighed and began to sit up.

                “Wait, where are you going?”

                “You said you did not start it, and neither have I, so I must come to the conclusion that this ‘4th round’ never happened.”

                Angie blinked, “Damn.”

                The rest of the morning was spent considerably underdressed and wasn’t very productive at all. Neither minded but eventually a pancake break was made which, of course, only lead to even less productivity and a very sticky mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Italian. But here's what Google Translate told me:
> 
> "Shit!"  
> "Peggy! Are you okay?"  
> "-damn!"  
> "Fucking seriously? Your head is between my thighs!" "Yes! For God's sake/For the love of God!"  
> "Fuck!"
> 
> Mostly all of the curse words you've ever wanted to know in Italian.


End file.
